Flame and Feathers
by browneyeddaughter2296
Summary: "So the beauty fell in love with the beast". Behind that single ending, there are many other stories worth telling. This would be my favorite, the one of Lumiere, Babette, and how they fell in love twice. {A Babiere story with eventual Rumbelle. Settings : Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest}


Hello! This is my very first story, so please don't murder me. Since I'm going to be Babette on my school play I fell in love with her and Babiere, and as a good oncer I wanted to tell how I imagine their story would be on a OUAT universe. Please review if you read, I can use all the feedback possible!

{Enchanted Forest. Lumiere's POV}

_It was a cold, dark night of August. A strong storm was menacing the small cottage in which I lived. There wasn't much to do or say, as usual. I stared at the window, thinking that it would be an awfully boring night, just like any other I'd ever lived. In fact, working in this small Town was exactly like that. Each day we would all go downtown, work, have casual conversations. It all seemed boring to me, but it was the price to pay for making a deal with the Dark One. _

_I could hear the steps of Clocksworth, my best friend and personalized nightmare, approaching to sit by my side. He stared at the window as well. We both knew that the outside meant completely different things to us. For me, it was the adventure and excitement of youth, and for him, it was the peacefulness of a retirement. I looked at him with an amused expression, and trying to get him out of his usual grumpy humor, I smiled at him. "Clocksworth, mon ami, tell me your secret, when and how did you get so, so…" I started, as he opened his eyes curiously, expecting a compliment "Bitter and old?" I finished, before bursting out with laughter. He glared me intensely, of course, but I noticed the small grin behind his frown. _

_We started arguing, as per usual, when we saw Mrs. Potts sprint towards the door. It was such a rare event, because it was late at night and Mrs. Potts rarely left the kitchen. Then we heard it, horses. We saw it, carriage. The door was opened, in what seemed to be the longest suspense of my life. And then, there she was. _

_She was around 4´9, or even shorter. With a face unlike any other I had ever seen, a button nose, the most perfect chocolate eyes, and brown her flowing all the way down her shoulders. A smooth skin that looked like velvet, the perfect pink cheeks every girl in the world should have and simply the most childish and refreshing beauty I had ever seen. _

_Mrs. Potts took her to the small living room next to the kitchen. Clocksworth and I naturally peeked on the two women. He did because he didn't want anything to upset the Dark One, and I did because I was aroused with the brunette. _

_It wasn't until she threw herself to a chair and nearly broke the table that I noticed how upset she was. I looked at Clogsworth and he looked at me. He seemed just as clueless about this young lady as I was. "Babette, child, throwing out a fit won't do nothing for you. Pish posh, I thought that a young lady like yourself would display better manners than that!" Mrs. Potts, as she would usually do, mothered her. _

"_Babette", I enjoyed her name for a moment. The conversation got blurry to my ears, since my eyes were focusing too much on the pixie-like perfect creature sitting on the expensive couch. I started by her hair, which looked perfectly messy, then her eyebrows, her divine chocolate eyes, her pink lips, her soft neck, the revealing neckline of her simple dress and her humble shoes, that moved impatiently along with her feet. _

"_I think we, we shouldn't be listening to these kind of blasphemies!" Exclaimed Clocksworth, dragging me back to the kitchen. I had no idea what he was talking about, as usual, but I knew that sometimes it was better to do as he said. But the name remained on my thoughts all night long, despite the fact that it was only a glance of seconds that I could give to her. __**Babette. **__My father constantly said that a man could fall in love many times, but that he could only love once. And I knew I'd just found someone to love._


End file.
